


Just Another Day at Star Labs

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Caitlin the Spider Killer, Fluff, Gen, STAR Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Caitlin huffed, and sat on the Med Bay bed. He was being weird. And she had work to do. She tried to focus on her results, but just the presence of Cisco sitting silently in her lab like a weirdo was proving to be a distraction.





	Just Another Day at Star Labs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).

Caitlin's monitor beeped. She stood up to read the results of her scan. Barry was anxious to get this new meta in custody, and these tests would be a big step forward in better understanding their powers. 

She turned around with her printed papers to find Cisco sitting in her chair. 

Her brows pulled together, assessing him. “Hi?” 

He stared at her nervously, playing with his hands.

She tilted her head to the side. “Yes?”

He swallowed, eyes imploring.

Caitlin huffed, and sat on the Med Bay bed. He was being weird. And she had work to do. She tried to focus on her results, but just the presence of Cisco sitting silently in her lab like a weirdo was proving to be a distraction.

She rolled her eyes inwardly. “Cisco. Aren’t you supposed to be working on that machine?”

“I’m working on it,” he said, still staring at her with an urgent intensity.

Okay. So he can talk. That’s good to know.

“Are you done?”

“No.”

“Then finish it,” she suggested lightly.

_“I can’t.”_

She sighed with resignation and put the tests down. “There’s a spider in your workshop, isn’t there?”

He frantically nodded his head, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rushed panic, “It crawled right across my _desk_—staring at me with its gazillion creepy little eyes, And then it scuttled away onto the shelf and then I lost it and I couldn’t find it and it was **big** and _so _gross, Caitlin—“

She stood up and lifted her hand up, forming frost, walking down the hall.

Cisco chased after her. “Love you!”

A smile tugged at her lips as she turned over Cisco’s gadgets in search for the spider as he hovered at the door.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come on. We all know Caitlin's the one killing all the insects.


End file.
